dschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kymal
'''Kymal '''is a small rural city in Tal'Dorei. Kymal Glitzy. Gilded. Grimy. The city of Kymal stands as the grumbling ghost of a gold rush mining center now become a haven for gamblers and criminals; a city of gold built atop a mountain of mud. Kymal is built on the rocky foothills of the Ironseat Ridge. Exploring beyond the glamorous city leads one to nothing but a desolate expanse of boulders and scrub brush. Truly intrepid explorers may find the sealed entrances to the dried-up Kymal Gold Mines, but those who venture inside will find more than just empty caves. Government Jaktur Krishtan is a businessman and celebrity-turned-politician, unusual within Tal’Dorei. His extravagant lifestyle is not unusual among Tal’Dorei’s leaders, but his flamboyant, showy behavior certainly is—and the people of Kymal love him for it. Instead of leading personally, Jaktur delegates most of his duties to his advisors, leaving him free to do what he likes best: being a fabulously wealthy public icon, making nightly appearances at the Maiden’s Wish, throwing magnificent galas, and organizing street fairs. Jaktur’s majordomo, an austere tiefling woman named Prudence, wearily manages the day-to-day minutiae of running Kymal. Crime Kymal is no longer the den of crime it once was, but there is still scum beneath its glitzy surface. Small-time cutpurses lurk in the shadows, waiting to make off with the small fortunes won by the casinos’ luckiest patrons. Though not as significant as their Emon headquarters, the Clasp has a substantial presence in Kymal, and often utilizes petty criminals as freelance operatives when they need a job done quickly. Most covertly, the hostility between the Clasp and their rivals, the Myriad, manifests as a quiet proxy war, using these common thieves as fodder. The Clasp and Myriad both own casinos in town, the Wishing Well and the Dragon’s Hoard, respectively. Society Gold and minerals flowed out of Kymal like water, and creature comforts came in. Troupes of players and musicians, merchants peddling food, liquor, and illicit goods arrived in force. Sex workers quickly followed, and those who would abuse them and enslave them were close behind. Unfortunately, the veins began to produce less and less, and in desperation, the mountain was ravaged by hungry interests unwilling to accept the signs. Within ten years, the mining industry in Kymal had died, poverty and hunger becoming commonplace. The community had remained stagnant for decades when an entrepreneur from Ank’Harel named Calis Krishtan opened a small casino called “The Maiden’s Wish.” This gave the economy a vibrant boost, interest in the city grew, and people returned to Kymal as it rebranded as a haven for luck and quick currency. Now expanded over the past two generations, Kymal has now recovered somewhat due to this growing presence of sanctioned games of luck, even going so far as to name Calis’ son, Jaktur Krishtan, heir to the Maiden’s Wish, as the Margrave of Kymal. While larger-scale gambling is not illegal within Tal’Dorei, it is generally considered uncouth on a social level, and the council within Emon is happy to keep the bulk of that element away from the capital city. This type of industry does draw the attention of opportunists, however, and many competitive gambling joints, loan sharks, and criminal interests have sprung up in recent years. Demographics Kymal is a small city with a population of 7,991 made up of humans (73%), dwarves (14%), and various other races (13%).Category:Cities Category:Tal'Dorei Locations Category:Dividing Plains